


Anticipation

by TeaOli



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-19
Updated: 2012-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-31 20:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaOli/pseuds/TeaOli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur waits to Floo home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anticipation

“All right, Arthur?”

He glanced up and gave a quick nod to the wizard queuing for the Floo next to his, knowing the other man would mistake the anticipation on his face for good-natured determination.

“Hen-pecked” is what many called him. They didn’t know him – or his Molly – at all.

Just as only a select few knew what he really did at the Ministry of Magic, only Arthur knew the truth about his Mollywobbles. And only she could make his double life bearable.

In the end, it didn’t matter, did it? He knew. Molly knew.

Besides, he was almost home.

* * *

_The Petulant Poetess head admin Lyn_F prompted: Write what this Arthur [from the February Lumos[art](http://yukimel.deviantart.com/gallery/?q=arthur+weasley#/d6bqzn) coloured by [yukimel at deviantArt](http://yukimel.deviantart.com/) and based of a [drawing](http://lmrourke.deviantart.com/gallery/4687725?offset=24#/d4ad9u) by [Lisa M Rourke](http://lmrourke.deviantart.com/) who can also be found at dA] is thinking in 500 words or less._

**Author's Note:**

> All Harry Potter concepts and characters are the creations and property of JK Rowling and her licensees.


End file.
